The Depression of a Hopeful Existence
by Day Dreamer 87
Summary: OKay, this used to be the prologue to one of my stories that i decided to stop writing. So you could call this a one shot. I think this was the best part of that whole story, but anywhothis is the best prologue i've done so far. :


**Prologue**

Year: 1506

Midnight struck the twelve on the Tower clock. Clouds of dark gray covered the night sky overhead ominously awaiting to unleash its fury. A light drizzle began to haze the courtyard outside of the town cathedral. In the gloomy distance a church bell could be heard chiming the hour. Its haunting strike echoed though the streets of a sleepy town, oblivious to the actions of the night. The pigeons scurried about as the loud noise disrupted their rest up on a ledge. A fierce wind from the storm quickly muffled the toll of the bell as a young man approached the high arched gothic doors. Lighting flashed and made the gargoyles perched on the high arches come to life with their snarling teeth and threatening appearance. His heavy boots sounded on the damaged stoned floor while stepping on stray dead leaves. The light mist had now become a steady down pour of rain amongst him. While looking up at the menacing cathedral, the young man prepared himself for what was going to come to pass. His murky coat slowly absorbed the rain falling from above him as his hair began to drip. Remembering what he had left behind and thinking of what he would take part in creating. This would be the place where his fate would be decided…and the fate of others. Thunder boomed behind him while deciding what he must do….

Praying his last prayer to God, the young man cloaked in black cautiously opened the heavy wooden door. He waited silently for any trace of an intruder lurking about. After a minute of no reaction, he continued on his way though the cathedral. The man walked warily down the isle as drips of water trickled down his face from the over head leak of the worn out roof. Through the limited amount of light in the cold cathedral, he could see traces of visitors. The pews were mahogany with scattered paint marks on them. Darkness surrounded him for a brief moment when another gleam of lightening illuminated the abandoned church. For a brief second, the light also reviled a figure standing to the right of him. The radiance of the lightning faded inside the stony place as the young man faced his opponent.

"Hello, Niwa." The figure had a tone of coldness the made the young man burn with anger. "You, what have you done with him!" The young man's fists clenched, ready for anything. Another episode of thunder roared throughout the church, rattling the multicolored stained glass windows as the pigeons over head rustled. The mysterious figure smirked, "I did what I always do to traitors…I punish them." Snapping his fingers, the man had illumined the deserted place of worship to show him smiling with deep amusement shining in his eyes. The candle light shaded everything a dim light brown except the man's attire which seemed to continue to glow pure white.

"Hikari, you must stop this! Don't you know what will come to happen if you persist? Look at what you've done to your self!" The young man named Niwa tried his last to negotiate with his enemy. "Yes…I have accomplished what I was born to Master…" Hikari breathed deeply, imagining what would happen. "That shall be the final outcome of everything…"--"Fool! You are more idiotic than I expected!-_Now answer me_--Where is Soah!" Niwa shouted angrily now walking out of the isle way towards his angelic adversary. "I made him share my curse…my creation…" Once again smirking with pleasure, the light haired man reached inside his coat and pulled out two distinct feathers. "No! Hikari, you didn't!" Niwa gasped inspecting the feathers with shock. "I only assume since Soah, the low life piece of slop that he is, helped you—that he should assist me in my plans as well!" A sudden strike of pain spread throughout Niwa as the man shrouded in white seemed to laugh at his own insanity. "… Just like he used to before you spoiled everything!" Hikari replied with stone hearted glee whilst playing with the two contrasted delicate feathers.

"Why…?" Niwa felt a great sense of failure within himself that he knew he would never forget. Dizziness filled the man as he fell to his knees in despair. "_Why!_" He repeated as he felt his fists pound the ground. "It just goes to show you that a life like yours isn't worth living, Niwa." Hikari walked closer to the agonized young man. His blonde hair glowed a soft white as lightning once more light up the cathedral as he looked down at him. "A Phantom thief, eh?" He chuckled coldly as Niwa began to shed tears of hate towards his rival. Hikari abruptly kicked him, causing him to kneel over on his side. "What's the use of stealing for others…" He walked over towards the injured man on the ground and punched him harder as he tried to rise, "…when you can not even save who you steal for…?" The ache of his wound worsened as Hikari sauntered over to him and rested his foot harshly on top of his back. "Pathetic!" The frosty man insulted as he lifted up a white feather. Watching a small stream of blood drip down from Niwa's forehead, Hikari slowly leaned in. "Now…to stop you so you won't ruin anything again!" The feather began to glow as Niwa looked upwards at his captor. He saw Hikari's eyes turn an immersed yellow… "Soah…I'm sorry….I have no choice…" Under the foot of Hikari, Niwa's hair began to turn a shade of purple. "…please forgive me."

An unexpected jolt awoke the Phantom Thief from his sleep. His eyes opened reflecting profound plum eyes the held the feeling of surprise in them. '_Why do I keep having that dream…?'_ He thought while breathing heavily as a sweat trickled down his cheek. '_and...why did Daisuke turn into…me?' _


End file.
